<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For My Moon (My One and Only) by SunshineHannie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231652">For My Moon (My One and Only)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineHannie/pseuds/SunshineHannie'>SunshineHannie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>horsemeatmonkeyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, I Love You, I honestly have no clue how to tag, OH WAIT MAYBE I DO, i hope you enjoy this fic babes, i love you so much, thats all I got</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineHannie/pseuds/SunshineHannie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and the loml taking a trip to a magical world that I own (i wish this was real)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophia/Emily, me/the loml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For My Moon (My One and Only)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKpop/gifts">BabyKpop</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABES (Imma say it again and again) I LOVE YOU SO MUCHEKJSLDNSLDJSKDJKDJSKDJ<br/>Always remember that you mean everything and more to me, I don’t know where I’d be without you in my life to make it as special as it is 🥺<br/>You deserve the entire world, so I wrote a story about giving you one :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving through a forest trail was not something the two girls hadn't done before. None of it was new, the jumbled playlists on repeat as the music gently flowed through the car and out it's open windows, Sophia nodding her head to each song as she admired Emily's, rather s e x c, one handed driving skills.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't think I'll ever be able to drive like you can." Sophia said for the tenth time that ride, the words spoken as if they always came from a new thought. "Let alone drive at all."</p><p> </p><p>"If you keep saying that you're gonna make yourself not be able to." That was not a response Sophia hadn't heard before. The older never really had much more to say then that, always throwing in some silly little lecture afterwards about how 'you can do anything if you put your mind to it, and then concluding it with a threat. Those came off the top of her head, and they were always different.. Sophia never knew how she thought of them so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you making me drive to again?" Emily glanced at a tree for a moment, its leaves as red and orange as the blaze of a newly lit fire.</p><p> </p><p>"If you stare at those for a second longer we're going to drive into one of them." Sophia interrupted her moment and Emily turned to glare at her. "I want to make it to our destination on time and alive, thank you very much."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, fine. You still haven't told me where we're heading to. These directions are definitely not familiar to me in any way." Sophia smiled to herself, a smile Emily had not seen since she was paying attention to the road ahead- and maybe some more trees.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, as you can see, it's somewhere with trees that have seemed to have grabbed your attention, again." Sophia lightly shoved at Emily's shoulder and her eyes flicked back onto the road. "It's not a hike don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank god, I don't know if I would survive today if it was." Emily sighed, her shoulders relaxing as they came to a stop at the last light before they reached their destination.</p><p> </p><p>"I love how this place is like- what, twenty minutes away from home? And I've never taken you here yet." Sophia shook her head, ridiculous, she thought, I can't believe I've waited this long to take her here.</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like we've made it!" Emily announced as she drove under the massive stone arch way and onto a gravel path. Ahead of them was what seemed to be some sort of castle. The building was huge, elegant. It's elegance reminded Sophia of Emily, even though she knew Emily didn't see herself as the elegant type.</p><p> </p><p>They got out of the car, and before she could even think about it, Sophia grabbed Emily's hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling her close. "I remembered this building and the first thing I thought about was you."</p><p> </p><p>"How could you have thought about me?" Sophia stared at her girlfriend as Emily turned to her, confusion visible in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought of beauty and strength, something important- something meaningful, something so significant in my life, full of surprises- all while staring at this place." Sophia told her as they continued down the stone pathway to it's front doors. "And all it could ever remind me of is you. So, I had to bring you here. I needed to experience walking through this beauty again with another beauty by my side."</p><p> </p><p>"Please stop, people are gonna think I'm sick or something if you make me go all red." Emily smiled at her, and gripped her tighter as they walked inside. Both girls' eyes shone the moment their gazes reached the first thing that grabbed their attention- the ginormous chandelier hanging above their heads. It glistened as the Sun's rays bounced off it, creating a pink hue on the beige walls of the room even though there wasn't a pink pearl or crystal in sight on the light fixture. Their eyes had no choice but to glide over to the large bookshelves that could just be seen over the railing, which was connected to the stairs behind the chandelier. They looked dusty, but well-kept, natural light gleaming off the shiny spines of some of the books. I missed this place, Sophia thought as Emily took them further inside.</p><p> </p><p>"This is prettier than I expected it to be," Emily admitted as she lead the way through the front area of the room, the stairs straight ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>"See, like I told you, full of wonderful surprises." Sophia couldn't drag her eyes away from the windows that rose about three feet from the ceiling- why did she like those windows so much? "I want those at our house."</p><p> </p><p>Emily tore her eyes away from the books to look at what Sophia was pointing at. "Really, windows?" Emily smiled down at Sophia, watching as her eyes shone just by looking at the sheets of glass planted in a wall. "Our house isn't even as tall as those. Plus, I think small windows are safer. Big windows mean easier ways for Brandon and Hailee to throw each other out of them. We don't want that."</p><p> </p><p>"They're so pretty though. Also, I honestly think Brandon has nine lives now that you say that. He should be dead by now." The younger girl looked up at her, both pairs of eyes filled with excitement and awe as they finally ascended the stairs in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Outside in the back is where everything starts to get real, it's the main reason why I wanted to bring you here." Sophia explained to Emily, and they wasted no time in reaching the large back doors, which were wide open. More windows and bookshelves lined the outer area of them, and Emily had to drag Sophia along so she wouldn't get stuck staring at them again.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that blinded them was the sun as they stepped onto the patio of the balcony. It looked over what seemed like hundreds of meters of garden, newly trimmed and blossomed.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa," was all that left Emily's lips, and Sophia took the lead, dragging Emily along to the right side of the balcony. It over looked more trees as well, this time they were green and shaped like giant fluff balls. "Can we get those for our yard?" Emily asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I honestly wouldn't mind that," Sophia answered truthfully. "But come on, I want to show you something." She lead Emily down the right set of stairs, they were curved and designed as if they belonged in a ball room fit for queens.</p><p> </p><p>"We also need these stairs.." Emily told her, laughing when Sophia gave her a look that said are you done yet?</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just buy this whole place then." She felt Emily do a small jump of excitement behind her at the suggestion. Little did she know it was already theirs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! And we can give it a black interior. Oh lord, I'd never leave it."</p><p> </p><p>"That's why pretty houses are dangerous." Sophia was still leading her along a railing that had been placed to form a boarder around a big area of water. A large silver and gold swan fixture sat in the middle of it, water shooting out of four small, but powerful, jets, two on either side of the statue.</p><p> </p><p>"See that area over there?" Sophia asked Emily, and the older turned to see that she was pointing at a big arch at the opening of another pathway leading to the forest. It was made of big bouquets of white, pink, and red flowers, their petals gently fluttering in the wind. "That's our way into a whole new reality. A world that you need to see." And also be in, she added in her head, this woman is too good for this world, she should be somewhere owning her own planet for crying out loud- I should let her live here.</p><p> </p><p>"That is very pretty-" But before she could even utter anymore words, Sophia turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we can't have this at our house." She shook her head fondly when the older pouted, earning her a smack to the shoulder. "Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"I was gonna ask if I could pick a flower from it," Emily was still pouting, but her eyes couldn't help but hold their shine as she continued to admire the arch of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, of course my love, go ahead!" Emily let go of her to hurry over to the arch, Sophia not far behind. She watched as Emily reached for a white flower, typical Emily.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice and simple, reminds me of black- oh! We could get an arch way and have black flowers all on it!" Emily couldn't help but voice her idea, staring wide-eyed at Sophia. "And put it at the start of the path leading to our front door!"</p><p> </p><p>"We could figure something out." She finally said, and Emily walked back over to her, the smile never leaving her face as she grabbed her hand again.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to ask, why aren't there any people around? I've noticed that it's rather empty here." She looked down at Sophia, who's eyes have clearly widened at the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, maybe it's just not.. busy?" Sophia tried to make something up off the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even, like, people who run the place?" Emily was not letting up, should I just tell her? Sophia thought. It had been years since Sophia had been to this place, to be here to hold the honour of supporting everything hiding in its walls and gardens. It was her's, and she wanted it to be Emily's as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, I-I actually 'run' the place." Sophia said, ducking her head. She could feel Emily's stare as she looked away from her, silence filling the air.</p><p> </p><p>"But- you were just talking about how you want the windows in there as if you've never seen them before." She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do want them, in our house." The younger giggled as she continued to lead Emily onto the path.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so what's going on here? Why is this garden so special to you?" Emily reached out to graze her fingers over a flower as she was lead under the arch, the breeze feeling calmer than it did a few seconds ago as they walked into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"It's... special." Was all that Sophia said as she hurried them along the path. "Something out of this world. It holds adventures I've experienced before, but have yet to experience with you." She explained more as they reached a round, elegant outdoor gazebo.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is so fancy here, damn." Emily pointed out, following Sophia as they ascended the steps, becoming shaded by its roof. It was tall and wide, with pretty dark wooden benches floating along the inside of the chocolate brown hut. Flowers lined the rails of it, this time they were coloured with deep and magical shades of purple and blue.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the spot, now, will you listen to me when I tell you what you need to do?" Sophia looked at Emily, and she could tell she was being serious. She held onto her questions- she wasn't scared, she trusted Sophia. A nod was given, and Sophia smiled, moving her hands towards Emily's left one. "We're going somewhere, somewhere out of this world."</p><p> </p><p>"You have got to be kidding me right now," Emily couldn't help but say. "You better not be messing with me, or doing some type of ritual that's gonna send me straight to hell."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not, I'm not, please, believe me when I say these next things. Place your left hand across your chest." She explained, and Emily cocked an eyebrow at her. "I know, I know, it's stupid, but I wasn't the one that discovered this, okay? Do as I say." So Emily did, watching as Sophia did the same with her left hand. "Hold my right hand with yours," she held her hand out for her to grab, and Sophia bowed her head when she felt a hand slide into hers. "You shouldn't feel anything weird, but if you do don't panic. Nothing is going to hurt you here."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I trust you." Emily looked at Sophia one more time before bowing her head as well. Silence fell upon them, Emily's mind beginning to relax as Sophia's got to work, mentally chanting as a thin purple string of fog rose from at their feet. It surrounded them, wrapping around their bodies and they both felt themselves being lifted off the ground. Emily's neck slowly straightened as she floated in front of a concentrated Sophia, who was also off the ground. She felt at peace, not panicked, nothing negative filled her mind, just a gentle silence that allowed the swirl of the purple fog to be heard. It sounded like the wind, only less frightening and more welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, everything around them was purple as the fog formed a circle around them. Pinks and blues of all shades were added to it, creating a view of a galaxy sky. It was as if she was looking up through a crystal orb into an artificial sky- there was no way this was real. The fog suddenly fell at their feet, disappearing until all that was left to stare at was the inside of the gazebo and the view of the new magical world they were now standing in.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this- is this real?" Emily asked, all words lost as she took in the scene around her.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my cove." Sophia smiled down at the pinky-green grass swaying high off the ground, and just then did she notice how over grown it had gotten. "Has Mike seriously not trimmed this grass yet? I asked him to do that the last time I was here." Sophia frowned as she stepped into the ocean of greenery. "He's lucky there's a hill over there or else we'd never have a good view of the sky while laying down."</p><p> </p><p>"This is absolutely amazing," Emily stepped down off the gazebo, reaching out to grab Sophia's extended hand. "Who even found this place?"</p><p> </p><p>"My great great grandmother's father. He had been stumbling through the forest that surrounded a big open area when he came across the gazebo." Sophia turned to point at the small building they had just come from, it's brown wood now shining with the grasses' pink hue. "The constant thought of the hut in the back of his mind caused him to venture back to it, even though he found himself lost over half the time he took the journey." Sophia chuckled at the thought of all the problems that man had gone through to allow all this to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"All the time spent in that hut opened this portal. Whatever God or spirit guarding this place had thought of him as worthy enough to share such a special realm with them," She continued. "Even the future generations of his family."</p><p> </p><p>"Was the castle, or house I should say, always there?" Emily ran her hand along the tops of each thick blade of grass they walked by. "It looks like it would have taken a while to build."</p><p> </p><p>"His son actually made it. He planned that after his dad passed and the realm was given to him. He thought that if this were to be a place to pass down, might as well make it pretty and habitable." Emily nodded, mostly to herself, to show her understanding of the situations as they continued through the grass to the big hill. "I used to come here all the time. Alone even, without family. All that I had for company was them." Sophia pointed up on top of the hill, and soon Emily's eyes adjusted to view the dozen pink deer standing at the top of it. Little cherry blossoms hung from their ears, their glow visible even from the base of the tall mass of land.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm probably gonna grow emotionally attached to this place and I'm blaming it on you." Emily announced, and Sophia shook her head in amusement as she started pulling the two of them up the hill.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine if you do, this is your world now just as much as it is mine." Emily's face softened as she pulled herself forward to wrap Sophia in a back hug, slinging her arms over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I ever do to deserve this?" She asked quietly, probably to herself, but Sophia couldn't let that question go by unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you have made me the happiest person in the world. You deserve everything and more for all that you've done for me." Sophia told her, and she could feel Emily's cheek heat up against her neck. "This is the least I can do, give us a world to explore and be in together. Our own little universe away from everything. All that matters is us- and those deer."</p><p> </p><p>"And Mike," Emily added, giggling slightly when she felt Sophia lean her head against her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and Mike." Sophia agreed with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is Mike?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's.. a spirit you could say, of this world." Sophia picked a blade of grass and slipped it between her fingers, blowing into it and creating a whistle that caused all the deers to turn their heads towards them. "Hi babies!" The younger called to them, waving as a few deer jumped in the air at the sight of company. "He's the keeper of these lands, but he's obviously not doing a good job of living up to that title."</p><p> </p><p>"I like the grass long, it's pretty." Emily told her as she grabbed another one. "Can we take a blade of it home?"</p><p> </p><p>Sophia shook her head. "Everything that people attempt to take from this land withers and dies as soon as the person's feet land back onto the ground in the real world." Emily frowned at that, and Sophia grabbed onto her arms that were still draped around her. "It's for the safety of our lands, the rule allows this realm to stay special to those who watch over it."</p><p> </p><p>"So.. that means I'm someone who watches over it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Correct, it is written somewhere that anyone close to the person that has ownership to this world is safe and allowed in. By close I mean like a partner who is loyal and loving towards the person. The Gods decide that part."</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm someone the Gods approved of?" Emily asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! I had no doubt that you would be." They finally reached the top of the hill, and the deers immediately ran towards them, the cherry blossoms continuing to twinkle as they bounced under their ears.</p><p> </p><p>"They are so cute," Emily cooed at a smaller deer that walked up to her leg, rubbing its head against her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, they had a baby!" Sophia squealed as she watched Emily and the deer closely, turning her head toward a deer who came to her side. He was the biggest of them all, the leader, the watcher. He kept the herd at peace. Sophia silently nodded her head towards him, and he did the same gesture back, only subtly. He was happy she was finally home again.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the top of the hill, where we can lay and watch the stars." As Sophia said this, a few shooting stars swept passed them, leaving a string of light across the sky as it went. "Those are actually very common here, these stars love to dance."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'll ever get over this place." Emily looked up as another round of stars passed by, their bright shine gentle against their eyes despite the fierce glow they left behind."And I don't know if I want to leave it either."</p><p> </p><p>"In this world, a twenty-four hour day is equivalent to six hours in regular time, so we can have day trips here and literally just say we took a trip to the mall."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait- no one else can know about this place?" Emily questioned, taking Sophia's hand once again as she lead her into the center of the top of the hill.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid not, but they can know about the property around it. That's one of the perks of having such a nice house sitting near here, it hides all this away." Sophia took a seat on the grass, taking Emily down with her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you want me to see this place?" Sophia looked at Emily with a small smile when she asked that, admiring the glow of her girlfriend's eyes as another star passed by above them.</p><p> </p><p>"There are many reasons as to why I wanted to show you this place," Sophia started. "For one it's my safe place, somewhere I would want to share with you, since you're also my safe place." Emily ducked her head and rolled her eyes fondly at that comment.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm happy to know that I'm someone you'd want to show this place to." Emily smiled. Sophia turned to push at her shoulder lightly, motioning for her to lay down on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll never not be, no matter what." Sophia told her while getting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Emily question as she watched Sophia walk a few steps in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to show you something," was all she said before throwing her hands up into the air. Sparks flew around her, their movements matching the stars as she lowered her hand to the ground, beckoning the little flakes of light to follow. They did, and formed a line of light as they spun around her before shooting up in the air as Sophia threw her hands to the sky, separating and floating into a shape.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, are these powers that you have or something?" Emily questioned, staying in the position she had been put in, pillowing her head on her hands. She wanted to get up, but she also wanted to watch from where she was.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really, the stars just like to listen to me," Sophia told her as she came to settle by Emily's side again, her hand still swaying as she controlled the little army of twinkling sparks floating above them. "Although these aren't stars, more like pieces of them."</p><p> </p><p>A piece of star started to float down towards Emily, and the older suspected that it was Sophia who was causing that to happen. "I want us to fit in here a little more, so why not dress up a bit for the occasion!" The star fluttered to a stop on Emily's stomach, and it started to spark right away. The black tank top Emily was wearing under her sweater slowly started to fade away, and the fabric of a dark and flowery pastel green dress appeared right after it. The dress grew to fall right above her ankles, although she wasn't standing up to see how long it actually was.</p><p> </p><p>"You can stand up and see it if you want." Sophia told her, and Emily got up into a sitting position, watching as the sleeves of the dress grew down to hug her arms, the fabric of them stitching into a mesh pattern.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like I fully belong here now," Emily laughed as she stood up, the dress flowing down to her feet. "I love it so much."</p><p> </p><p>"What colour would you like to see on me?" Sophia asked as she grabbed at Emily's hands to help her stand.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, maybe red, I've always wanted to see you in red." Emily suggested, and Sophia nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect choice of colour, my love." A piece of star once again started to fall from the sky, and landed gracefully on Sophia's shoulder. It didn't wait any longer to start it's magic, the sleeve of the newly forming red dress appearing as the blue t-shirt Sophia was wearing swiftly disappeared like Emily's had done.</p><p> </p><p>"I really like the red!" Emily observed as the dress developed snugly over the younger's waist but broke off into a mess of flowing fabric as it descended down her legs. A slit formed in the front of her dress, allowing her leg to be seen as the train of the dress finally stopped forming about a foot away from her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"This dress is all for you, since I know you'd always wanted to see me in one just like it." Sophia smiled at Emily, and the older didn't wait as she cupped her hands around the younger's face, gently kissing her lips before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"I love it," She whispered to her, pulling her into a hug as the stars around them glistened.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, the moon is high in the sky tonight." Sophia pointed out. "Another reason why I wanted to bring you here, the moon always reminds me of you. You're my moon, the thing I want to stare at for as long as I live and beyond."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't mind that at all, because that'll mean I get to stare at you too." Emily smirked as Sophia pouted at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You always one up me, it's not fair." She whined while looking to the ground. Emily grabbed her chin gently and pulled her girlfriend's gaze back towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only because I love you." She told her.</p><p> </p><p>"I would cry over you right now but I'm gonna try to not do that." Sophia grabbed Emily's hands and spun her around, their dresses flowing with them as they stumbled along the top of the hill.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much, my love." Sophia told her once they settled back down onto the grass again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to explain my love for you." She laid her head on Emily's chest, listening to her heart beat as the stared up at the galaxy sky hanging above them.</p><p> </p><p>"I think showing me this world explains it a lot," Emily continued to stare up at the sky. "I still can't believe this place is real."</p><p> </p><p>"It's a world I wish we could live in, but we can't just disappear." Sophia sighed at the thought. "You deserve to live the life of a queen, in a universe like this one. I would do anything to make you my queen."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm completely happy with just being your moon." Emily said. Sophia turned her body so that she was facing Emily, the younger's head still firmly placed on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm perfectly happy with being your girlfriend, my moon," She told her.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're something more than that, you're my star." Emily wrapped her arms around Sophia, pulling her even closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You're my everything," Sophia finally said. "And you'll never be anything less, ever." Emily sat up, dragging Sophia in for a hug as they sat curled up with each other.</p><p> </p><p>"How long can we stay here?" Emily asked.</p><p> </p><p>"For as long as you want to, baby." Sophia answered, snuggling further into her.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, because I want to stay here for a long time." Emily fell back into the grass, taking Sophia with her. Staring up at the stars, both of them realized how happy they were, not because they were here, but because they were together, alone, to fully embrace the love they both had for each other.</p><p> </p><p>With that thought, Sophia pulled Emily up with her once more, taking her hand and leading the way over to a swing, which they sat at for what felt like hours. It was a nice wide swing, big enough to fit two people, and planting themselves there just felt right in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Dancing under the stars seems magical," Emily told her, hinting their next choice of entertainment and Sophia's eyes lightened up at the thought. Emily stood and walked over to the middle of the hill once again, Sophia following closely behind her. They wasted to time with falling into each other, their feet guiding them as the moved across the grassy flat of the hill.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never danced like this before, why does it feel like I'm floating?" Sophia questioned to herself as they continued to spin around gracefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's because the stars are helping us," Emily told her, and that's when Sophia noticed the glow of their bodies. Little stars had planted themselves on both of their chests, and along the skirts of their dresses, creating designs that you could hardly tell were stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to dance in the sky, my love?" Sophia asked, and Emily bit her lip slightly in thought. "I know, I know, you're scared of heights, but we won't go too high." She told her, and the other finally agreed. Sophia smiled as the lifted off the ground, ascending into the air. She felt Emily's grip on her tighten, but soon the older realized she would never fall. It felt like the ground was under her feet, and she was actually able to stand in place even when she was five feet up in the air. Sophia cautiously started to let go of her, and when Emily did the same, she flew through the air, her dress flowing widely behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like a fairy!" Emily squealed, and she watched as Sophia flew with the stars, their twinkling growing stronger as Sophia passed them. "You're making the sky glow."</p><p> </p><p>"It would shine brighter if you were with me," Sophia looked down to her, and almost cried when Emily lifted herself from the invisible ground beneath her. Who would have ever thought she'd move past her fear of heights to fly with her. "I'm so proud of you." Sophia told her once Emily had made it beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's have our dance, shall we?" The two grabbed onto each other, and slowly started to float around, a few stars following them. They danced for what seemed like ages in this world, and the stars worked more of their magic along the way. Taking Emily's dress, they made its train longer, its green turning into an deep emerald colour, the pastel shade of it long gone. The sleeves became looser and shorter, the mesh part of them disappearing as they sagged down her arms. The torso of her dress tightened around her like a corset, holding itself in place.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Sophia's dress only had one update, which was its colour. The stars tapped her dress in certain areas, and a deep sapphire blue bloomed from each touch, reaching along the entirety of her dress in the matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"What a pretty blue," Emily commented, and the stars twinkled beside Sophia, the younger's facing lighting up with them as she smiled, and Emily would have gotten lost in her eyes if they hadn't started to spin again.</p><p> </p><p>"What a pretty green," Sophia leaned forward to kiss Emily's nose gently as they started to descend. Even though this fun could have lasted forever, it was finally time for them to go.</p><p> </p><p>"I love how the stars just decided to improve our dresses out of the blue." Emily voiced her thought out loud. Sophia's feet hit the ground before her's, the brunette pulling her down beside her at a quicker pace. "They should have done it earlier."</p><p> </p><p>"They like thinking up ideas, once they do, they update." Sophia told her. "It's their way of doing things."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish we could take one home." Emily pouted as she looked around one more time, not knowing when she'll see this place again. "It could hide in the sky when we aren't around."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't want a star dying because of us trying to take it into the real world." Sophia sighed. "It would also be breaking the rules though. I could never take a star from here, they need each other."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope we can come visit them again soon." Emily voiced her thoughts as the two girls turned to head back towards the gazebo.</p><p> </p><p>The deer grouped on top of the hill again, shaking their ears so the chime of the cherry blossoms could be heard. Both girls turned to wave them goodbye, a few jumping into the air at the gesture. Their dresses flowed behind them as they walked, their hair blowing in the calm breeze. Life couldn't get any better once you were here, Sophia wished they never had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll be back," Sophia whispered up to the sky, the stars dancing around as they watched the two girls make their way under the gazebo.</p><p> </p><p>"This is it, we're going home." Emily sighed. "I'm gonna miss this dress."</p><p> </p><p>"We can definitely buy similar ones somewhere when we get back." Emily smiled at that. The dresses would never be as pretty, but it would still be something. "I just wish the stars gave us these earlier. They've given me so many dresses and they couldn't start with good ones." She complained as she stood them both in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready?" Emily nodded in response, and the two girls out their left hands on their chests, intertwining their fingers together as they held their right hands between them. Purple fog flew around them, quickly engulfing them in a ball of fluffy clouds as Sophia brought them back to reality. It fell at their feet once more, and they were home. Their dresses had disappeared, being replaced by their regular clothes.</p><p> </p><p>It was sad to leave, it really was, but the happiness they felt never left them as they stepped off the gazebo. Most of it was from just being together, not because of the magical world they were in a few moments ago. Memories of that place would never leave Emily's mind for as long as she lived, the feeling of freedom she had felt would always be something she'd crave. Those stars would always be dancing around in her mind, and holding Sophia as they soared through the sky was a moment that should be framed, if only they could do that.</p><p> </p><p>Emily always saw something in Sophia, but she never knew just how much she was seeing. That look that shone in her eyes, that dress on her, the happiness flowing out of her, there was so much she had never gotten to fully see, they had never been in a place where they could truly let go. This experience helped both of them, and Sophia knew that was the impact it would have had on them, it was signifiant and one they needed. It showed the two of them that together, happiness would find them, that deep down inside, they both knew everything would be okay when they had each other.</p><p> </p><p>Sophia always knew she had found her moon, but now, Emily finally knew that she really had found her star.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*cue the uncontrollable sobbing*</p><p>HAI BABY<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN<br/>I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY LOVE 🥺💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>